Ambrosia Chronicles VI: Death of Humanity
by firewitch12071
Summary: As several Operatives prepare to become mythical beings Haku is forced to fight for his life and possibly loose all that made him human in the process. As his clone Shiro Yuki learns the truth about his life and the revolution his family stands for what will he do to make things right? And what cost will both of Hyousuke's sons pay?
1. Chapter 1 Evolution Revolution

**Chapter 1 Evolution Revolution**

It was September and so far Nikki's birthday passed on June 26th, followed by Niakanji's birthday on July 24th then Zabuza's on August 15th, and Giselle's on August 24th, as the summer died Haku watched as those closest to him surrender their humanity to be blown away with the soon changing leaves.

After coping with the news of being a Yuki Yokai, Haku, Rydia and Gaia bonded with Zabuza over changing their form, including Nikki, who completed her transition as a teen in their circle as their researcher. Willow and Joran were the most help of all the Scouts because with Joran's age he knew how it was to only go with the flow and work with the body that may start turning on you, and with Willow's transformation from man to woman she knew how it felt to finally let a drastic change in lifestyle set you free but still remain yourself.

Putting on robotic fairy wings from one of Willow's favorite mission locations Steamwing Manor became the extension of the surprising detailed makeup routine for jock Gaia, wanting to make her transition as easy as possible and most dates for her and Bethany doubled as training and making her a known face in the fairy community. Kisame and Zabuza spent time in demonic circles and official historical sights, preferring to gain information from demons and what was important to them, trying to decide which sub culture fit like the shirt that became a second skin on the weekends.

Finally, Haku procrastinated for a few days, hoping that the morning light would disprove the truth, the same way a monster in the closet was no more than a discarded sweater. After going through the other stages of grief from breaking the bones of cronies the Cage sent regularly to do war with the operatives in anger, to trying to talk to Sorano and reluctantly letting Nikki secretly nurse him out of depression, calling those moments quiet days like the ones her mom has.

Haku then decided to research and see if knowledge made him less wary. Luckily Nikki and a Cyclops named Zahara were library volunteers and claiming not to find anything wasn't an option. He learned how lucky he was to be part of such a legacy and that no matter what he was still Haku of the Yuki Clan, the first Yuki-Onnas and how in a sense he was evolving as Rydia did about becoming a Rusalka. Rydia now almost thought about how evolution may be glamorous, using her paycheck to support a new much more elegant persona. Her now usually in an elegant half bun with beach waves and her clothing, mostly flowing cool and colors that she tried to make flow just so as she practiced becoming flirtier and seductive.


	2. Chapter 2 Gardenia Blossoms

**Chapter 2 Gardenia Blossoms**

Gaia was the first to start changing. One morning Haku and Zabuza saw Ambrosia, Derrick and Dr. Bhesaj in a room where Gaia was sleeping on her stomach, back with wide splits to sprout wings. She spent most of the week recovering at home with her girlfriend Bethany and the Terras took over. Every day Haku, Zabuza, Kisame, Nikki and Rydia visited her as she was curled in pain and drenched in sweat, her only other comfort was the soothing flowers and crystals she now often wore. Haku wondered how much pain Zabuza would be in when changing into a demon or what it was like for Nikki changing into a witch. They all worried about Gaia even if he knew she wouldn't die and her brother cried, lashing out at the operatives. Her parents were proud because their Gardenia was given a place of honor among the other fairies that served the Dragon guarding the North American territories.

The next week Gaia was her usual self except she flew everywhere fuchsia wings streaking the air. She also spent more time in the Citadel kitchen to help Nikki make potions and learn about the magical properties of her plants since transforming gave her enough powers to join the Interdimensional Magical Practitioner Society or I.M.P.S. as an ambassador for her dimension. During the summer Gaia, Zabuza and Haku all gained a shelf in a tall cabinet, the sight of the bottles made Haku breathe a little sharper and think that he would fulfill his family curse for Zabuza and to make sure he never would be too weak to protect him again.


	3. Chapter 3 White Snow & Purple Flowers

**Chapter 3 White Snow & Purple Flowers**

Meanwhile at a desk sat a confused soul in fear.

Dear Journal:

Today was to say the least unusual, while we have grown far past the old myths and legends I could not help but be reminded of one, when a person sees their Doppelganger it is considered a harbinger of misfortune.

I went to the library outside of home, in the 9th Dimension. Father does not know because books banned here are displayed without fear and mother would panic. A girl in fiction caught my attention, with flowers and purple strands sprouting from her hair and a black necklace pointing at me. Just as I was about to speak a face just like my own met hers, a matching necklace pointing. His hair flowed almost fully down his back and he was wearing dark green cargo shorts, a blue shirt with a picture of a white monster and tennis, much more casually than father's position would allow for me, I thought looking at my white button down shirt, dark brown vest, loafers and pants with the green tie. Everything else however was the same from our skin to our voices and walk before I was scoured, trained, and drilled.

I had to learn more and regrettably followed them using the public transit, still with their destination almost inviting me. The knowledge flooded back in order to trail them and was almost instinctual. Just when I thought I had succeeded there they were, staring behind me. The girl with flowers and a black cloud of hair that masked half of her face in a black shirt with purple wildflowers that used a belt to hug her body between a hoodie and leggings, jewelry, gloves and black flats. Her glasses hanging almost so her cat eye could question me, along with the shocked boy whose face mirrored my own.

"Who are you?" I mustered.

"Haku Yuki. Who are you?" He asked me.

"Shiro, of the Yuki Clan." I uttered as the air grew cold and swirled into the image of a woman who looked to be of the Yuki Clan as well. I ran, dropping my pen before I could hear what was said but I must go back anyhow, if he is the same Haku father told me of the flower woman is in danger. Maybe once I take care of him myself father will stop looking at me almost expectantly, as if he is waiting for me to fail. As if I am just like him.


	4. Chapter 4 Mountain of Questions

**Chapter 4 Mountain of Questions**

"He'll be back." Nikki told Haku and a disappointed Sorano as pink fire circled the pen engraved S.Y. with the family crest as a silver pattern. "And then we can track him with this." She added wagging the pen her full lilac lips in a small smile.

"He is the only thing that stands in your way nephew. And once he is gone you will become a Yuki Yokai." Sorano said almost too gleefully as she rested her head on his shoulder. Although she was taught that touch was taboo her months in isolation had changed her, making Sorano somewhat more eccentric. She was now using the fortune she mined from the mountain to slowly become more contemporary. Drawing on full eyebrows, and wearing bohemian maxi dresses as long as her hair. Today's was fall inspired: a red, orange, brown and white paisley print with leaves and a matching red band to tie her hair in a loose ponytail.

"We still need him alive Aunt Sorano, he's part of something much more. The group responsible for the local Kappa and Tengu being enslaved." Haku said. Both Kappa and Tengu lived in the forests, mountains and rivers around the village. Land owners who wanted the natural resources they lived on and used the Order of the Cage to drive the Kappa and Tengu out, enslaving both creatures then wrecking the economy by claiming the mineral and vegetation rights to the village.

The Operatives were working on freeing the Kappa and Tengu but so far only able to save a handful of families. Haku, Rydia and Sorano were able to make rivers with Gaia for the Kappa and the Tengu, now boarders in Sorano's mountain and under her protection. Becoming the Guardian of all of them, Sorano wanted to bring her new world into the glory it had when she was young, before the Yuki-Onna were hunted down and she went into hibernation. After the mining Sorano set up trade between the humans, Kappa and Tengu, earning their loyalty since Cage had no right to what was in the mountains.

When their visit with Sorano ended, Haku and Nikki went to processing and Ambrosia told them to let Shiro decide where his loyalties were after learning the truth. If he wanted out of his Cage he would be watched as a spy, magically forbidden to tell anyone anything.

Done for the day Gaia, Zabuza, and Kisame joined Haku and Nikki in the Citadel so Kisame and Zabuza could play Five Nights at Freddy's and they could try to solve the mystery and take Haku, Zabuza and Kisame's mind off of the questions they shared. Their most asked being "What else did they do to us before we were revived?"


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 5 Dreams and Reality**

After Shiro's parents Kotsu and Hyousuke had to leave for another meeting with their publicist, Shiro decided to try and retrieve his pen. He found how to escape their home and had been trying to gather more information about the Cage. To avoid detection, he wore a brown turtleneck that felt somehow familiar with loafers and darker pants. He slipped into the escape route under the mansion to the private teleporter, tracing the empty tank the surrounded most of the walls. Their pet ran away about 6 months ago and was reported to be a pawn of treacherous snakes. He decided to try the library again, appearing at the back entrance, a habit he was taught to avoid unwanted press and was met by Haku and Nikki.

"I want to know the truth. Who are you, and why am I alive?" Shiro said. They went to a café since this dimension was in neutral territory. Haku and Nikki sat next to each other. Haku wore a short sleeve green checker button up shirt open from the last two buttons up, with his cream colored kunai shirt, jeans and his usual green Hi-tops. Nikki wore her usual accessories and black flats with a black low cut top that had a white peace sign in the shape of a heart, black leggings with lacy cuffs, black and a white striped crochet jacket with billowing sleeves at the elbows and matching fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a bouffant ponytail with paler black cat ears and white drill curl streaks. Her ice sickle necklace was replaced by a black heart enchanted to record Shiro. He took a deep breath and ordered his usual chrysanthemum green tea in a pot for them to share. While he waited Shiro asked, "I think the thing I want to know most is who you are Haku. Father said that both of you had history and destroyed him, but there's more significance if you are a Yuki.".

"I'm also Hyousuke's son, but Yuki is our mother's clan name. The woman you saw us with was our ancestor, from a magical race called Yuki-Yokai. Where my parents and I are from anyone with bloodline abilities is hated and once my father saw that my mother and I were cursed…" Shiro continued, recalling the dreams he had with memories somehow flooding back to him. "He tried to kill you, he murdered mother but you survived and someone found you…"

"Correct I was adopted by a man named Zabuza. We died and later were revived. After that the Order of the Cage once again revived us but we were rescued and work to protect supernatural beings."

"Why did the Order of the Cage revive you?" Shiro asked worried, they were anti-magic after all. How could his father do this and if the Order protected everyone from magic and how was he connected? Yet alone try to murder his other son and mother. The monochrome cat girl who introduced as Nikki spoke taking out her communicator to show Shiro pictures. There was no denying the authenticity, their logo of a wand in a bird cage was everywhere and after what happened to Freesia it will never give him security.

"To stop our organization. The truth is Order of Cage enslaves, kills and poaches innocents, including werewolves under your dad's control." The pictures were bloodbaths with people in uniforms collecting information showing forensic data coldly to the camera. "We're here to give you a choice, help us and others or go back forget." she said as she made the pen appear like a magician summoning a card. Shiro replied. "I've always known something was wrong but never this horrible, I will help however possible." After poking around and trying to spy on their compounds all he found were screams underground and disposing of sacks in a gated small barge in hidden filthy rivers. Shiro agreed to be their spy. After trying so hard to get people to see maybe now was his chance for Freesia's sake.


	6. Chapter 6 All Washed Up

**Chapter 6 All Washed Up**

Rydia's transformation was unexpected to say the least. She was about to move to the ski resort she co-owned after her husband, who spent a month getting the place ready. Since training eased up and most of her trainers were playing a video game with the, she decided to surprise her husband, getting a shock of her own. She followed the sound of laughter to see Hari with his first wife in a hot tub and confronting them became chaotic. Both woman had violent streaks and fought, however Charmaine was much stronger and had years of bar fighting experience. Hari covered the pool with the automatic door, making Rydia unable to use it. Charmaine tried strangling Rydia, and stomped on the beaten woman's throat while Hari held her down. In that moment Rydia truly became a Rusalka. Her humanity gone, her white turtleneck wet, skinny jeans ripped and brown riding boots no longer struggling.

The hot tub lid flipped in the air and Rydia trapped both of them in an icy prison that almost crushed Hari and Charmaine until it melted and a hand held her shoulder.

"This isn't you."

Ulani formed on her own with a set of legs covered in a blue skirt to match her seashell bra decorated in pearls. Rydia looked around at the destruction, and realized the both of them were home wreakers because this was how Hari proposed when he was married to Charmaine. Both of them walked back to their only home now, followed by the shouting of Hari. "If I divorce you, you'll have nothing!"

She cried and ran back to the teleporter and Ulani summoned a double ended trident, pointing it to Hari and Charmaine as water trapped them in place. "Forget what you saw or I will use the frost and sea to cause blind destruction." She then disappeared, going back to Rydia's amulet in the teleporter.

"How did you get legs?" Rydia thought, knowing Ulani could hear her. Mage de of the same element had a telepathic link tied to their amulet and she finally was able to choose which thoughts Ulani could hear.

"Nikki, I couldn't ignore her warnings." Ulani replied. Nikki had been saying for the past three weeks that she should be careful going home and had a vision of loss and destruction just like what the fight caused. Haku even supported something as silly as being able to see the future, but Rydia just giggled, brushing it off. Kisame offered protection but she thought he'd cause fear and grab attention. Rydia now thought that maybe it would come in handy.

"Do you think Zabuza and Kisame will beat him up?" Rydia asked as they walked to the Ice Palace.  
"I think they would do worse." Ulani said. "Besides, why should they have all the fun." She added giggling. Zabuza wasn't due for another hour but she wanted to be alone and texted to cancel her lesson and when Haku texted to ask how everything was she just replied "Yes mom gtg it's nap time" and brushed off any attempts Ulani took to bring her to Dr. Bhesaj. I got into fights all the time in juvie, at least here I can lick my wounds in luxury." She said before a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Fishes out of Water

**Chapter 7 Fishes out of Water**

After sleeping in the Ice Palace, Rydia had to go into work. Happy she kept some new clothes there she settled on a lavender dolman shirt with boot cut jeans and purple heels. When everyone saw her at breakfast they were surprised and some almost dropped the doughnuts Joran brought.

"Ryds what happened to you?" Zabuza asked, eyes narrowing.

"How do you feel? Do we need to see Dr. Iman or your uncle?" asked Nikki.

"At least I got in a few punches on the hag. Hari and I are taking a break." She huffed grabbing her first doughnut in 9 years. "I believe Zabuza-san means the other things." Haku replied.

When she reached for Gaia's compact mirror Rydia saw that a small part of her hands became webbed. In the mirror she saw he skin was ghostly pale, hair originally Haku's eye color became closer to Flores' mousy hair and covered gills like the ones on Kisame's shoulders, on her neck. Her eyes had fuzzy pupils and she still had bruises from her scrap with Charmaine. She just sighed and put $ 90 in Nikki's pink and black striped gloved hand as everyone headed to the meeting room to talk before the mission briefing. "I told myself if you actually were right I'd pay for it."

"That's ok. Are you sure you're alright? We should really get you checked out." She said curling Rydia's hand over the bills, the getting a full vision of what happened. Rydia agreed, escorted by Haku, Nikki and Kisame to Dr. Iman who called Dr. Bhesaj and Ambrosia. While she needed some treatment for bruises she was mostly fine but worried Dr. Bhesaj would stay with her in case. While Haku was sent to do missions Kisame and Nikki had to stay behind. Ambrosia began "Mr. Hoshigaki, as you know I need to keep record of all operative species and therefore, I will need you to be tested until we learn the truth with Miss Norris helping research."

While the testing lasted for quite some time, Kisame felt like he was finally getting closure. He was at most a freak or at the very least a walking, talking monster. In their new world had more possibilities and chances to be normal. Dr. Iman concluded that Kisame's roots were with an Irish creature called merrow mixed with the Japanese creatures called samebito, or Japanese shark humanoids instead of another humanoid supernatural. Women Undine and Merrow frequently married outside their race since they were more human like but males were fishlike, explaining Kisame's appearance.

Kisame recuperated and read books Nikki found in the library, surprised how well the descriptions fit his characteristics. Now Rydia, Kisame, Nikki and Gaia were no longer human and soon Haku and Zabuza would cross over shedding their identities as humans.

After sleeping in the Ice Palace, Rydia had to go into work. Happy she kept some new clothes there she settled on a lavender dolman shirt with boot cut jeans and purple heels. When everyone saw her at breakfast they were surprised and some almost dropped the doughnuts Joran brought.

"Ryds what happened to you?" Zabuza asked, eyes narrowing.

"How do you feel? Do we need to see Dr. Iman or your uncle?" asked Nikki.

"At least I got in a few punches on the hag. Hari and I are taking a break." She huffed grabbing her first doughnut in 9 years. "I believe Zabuza-san means the other things." Haku replied.

When she reached for Gaia's compact mirror Rydia saw that a small part of her hands became webbed. In the mirror she saw he skin was ghostly pale, hair originally Haku's eye color became closer to Flores' mousy hair and covered gills like the ones on Kisame's shoulders, on her neck. Her eyes had fuzzy pupils and she still had bruises from her scrap with Charmaine. She just sighed and put $ 90 in Nikki's pink and black striped gloved hand as everyone headed to the meeting room to talk before the mission briefing. "I told myself if you actually were right I'd pay for it."

"That's ok. Are you sure you're alright? We should really get you checked out." She said curling Rydia's hand over the bills, the getting a full vision of what happened. Rydia agreed, escorted by Haku, Nikki and Kisame to Dr. Iman who called Dr. Bhesaj and Ambrosia. While she needed some treatment for bruises she was mostly fine but worried Dr. Bhesaj would stay with her in case. While Haku was sent to do missions Kisame and Nikki had to stay behind. Ambrosia began "Mr. Hoshigaki, as you know I need to keep record of all operative species and therefore, I will need you to be tested until we learn the truth with Miss Norris helping research."

While the testing lasted for quite some time, Kisame felt like he was finally getting closure. He was at most a freak or at the very least a walking, talking monster. In their new world had more possibilities and chances to be normal. Dr. Iman concluded that Kisame's roots were with an Irish creature called merrow mixed with the Japanese creatures called samebito, or Japanese shark humanoids instead of another humanoid supernatural. Women Undine like Willow and Merrow frequently married outside their race since they were more human like but males were fishlike, explaining Kisame's appearance.

Kisame recuperated and read books Nikki found in the library, surprised how well the descriptions fit his characteristics. Now Rydia, Kisame, Nikki and Gaia were no longer human and soon Haku and Zabuza would cross over shedding their identities as humans.


	8. Chapter 8 Buried Flower

**Chapter 8** **Buried Flower**

Dear Journal:

I have decided to start working under Mr. Malachi. Both father and our publicist Brenda think it is a way to show our support to the anti-mythic rebellion. I am also being used to see if the Order of the Cage is truly the salvation we need or tell the police of any scandal, most likely so father can step in and there will be someone more likeable and controllable leading the Order of the Cage.

While relied on for safety, the Order does not have loyalty to us or any dimension and has used that to keep several dimensions under their thumb. I feel as if I am a mere tool, the pawn who is moved around for everyone's interest. If this is the role I am destined to play I will at least do what is right.

It is time to end neighbors disappearing or being held captive for days, so they can be questioned about their ties to the supernatural. My girlfriend Freesia and I were happy, inseparable but one day my father's dogs were discovered to be werewolves that caused an outbreak in a prison. Her brother was discovered to be the omega in an effort to get less time on his sentence in exchange for working with the Order of the Cage. The very reason he was in there was because of how his fist made Freesia wilt and cry in my arms countless nights. While Haku and other Operatives were able to stop the outbreak, the press leaked a list of the werewolves' names and Freesia 's brother once again disgraced the family by wreaking havoc in another dimension. Freesia 's father was sentenced to life in jail for deterring the revolution and was thought of trying to kill father when he gave us our pet dogs.

I held her hand until she was dragged away after the trial. Three weeks of searching ended when she was found with fur patches glued on her body and blue hair matted with sloppily pasted wolf ears. The police said she tried turning but died midway through. Now it I sit here visiting her in the Cosmos family crypt making sure no one desecrates where the one that is most precious to me lies.


	9. Chapter 9 Day for the Demon

**Chapter 9 Day for the Demon**

It was Thanksgiving and vacation weekend for operatives. The Mage de were stronger and Zabuza was granted permission to proceed with his demon transformation, which he spent 12 hours after in recovery. The only catch was that he had to do the paperwork, which most fell on Haku, who was happy for the distraction because it eased his worry slightly. With the 19-page packet completed both got a taste of why Ambrosia seemed slightly tired constantly, because she had to oversee much more to keep Ouros Ops running as the boss. For Zabuza he felt it was a small price to become a demon and pills from Dr. Bhesaj numbed his headache from the new white horns. They were a few inches above his new pointed ears, curved outward in an S formation and extended 11 inches from the back of his head to dull points. He tied his head scarf to rest behind one horn and then knotted it under the other once he didn't have to worry about the scarf causing his horns to become uneven.

Nikki, Gaia, and Kisame visited regularly, Gaia was finally able to stay longer because she was previously busy with her girlfriend and family visiting. Thanks to her new status as the North American Dragon's interdimensional representative, and Bethany's royal status in her dimension, they were given a feast with leftovers that could last until Christmas frozen. When they asked about Nikki she said. "Nobody visits and Mom's usually sick or tired for Thanksgiving or Christmas." Most of the food was ready made. Cranberry sauce in a can for mom, microwaved mac and cheese and vegetables, chicken in a plug in cooker, frozen rolls in muffin tins and Nikki's specialty sweet potatoes that this year tasted like gingerbread. She brought some over to eat in pies with Vanilla ice cream while they played Five Night's at Freddy's 2 and watched theory videos.

Her pet Shimi, a large black and white cow cat with a pink nose was being pet by Kisame while her mother's cat grey and white, model thin, cat Wendy was back home. They were in the citadel with their pajama's on. Nikki wore a honeydew green pajama set with small navy dots, pink and white skull and crossbones arm warmers, a pink and black headband and a white shirt with Edward Scissorhands's face. The green button up shirt was worn as a jacket and tied under her breasts. Haku wore a white deep V with a grey wolf half tucked into grey cuffed sweatpants. Zabuza wore a black tank top that said "You'd be surprised how much I can do" on the front and "in the bed" on the back with monochrome plaid pants and a white drawstring. Kisame's purple tank said "Run if I'm awake before noon." with navy sweatpants and Gaia wore a knee length pink night gown bubble sleeves with white hearts on top of matching capris.

For the first time Thanksgiving was fun and a time for family. Gaia's family didn't try impressing people or pretending to be cutting edge by accepting who or how Gai loved. Nikki wasn't alone or glued to a computer after cooking during the parades. Kisame had honesty, acceptance and friendship. Zabuza could finally stop running and doing demeaning thug for hire jobs to support their revolution and make a difference without extreme acts. Finally, Haku was happy for almost all of the above, no demeaning work, actual friends, no pretending or isolation on the run. They were people that felt incomplete together in the puzzle of life.

Zabuza, Rydia and Gaia's lives changed greatly, everything action took more care. Gaia's study group thought she was a government spy and that she didn't deserve such a high status. Involuntary actions like sneezing caused her wings to flutter which could cause her to knock things over, bump her head on the ceiling or make more dust.

Zabuza's diet was limited because as a new demon he was highly sensitive to salt and salty food made him ill. His horns sometimes hooked on and pick objects up plus sleeping was a struggle. If he didn't poke holes in pillows his horns scraped the walls if he tossed and turned.

Finally, when Rydia showered, the water level would push her up since she could walk on water, which made diving or swimming risky. A few times she crashed into water as if it were ice. Eating produce could be frustrating for the vegetarian because she could replenish plants and a ripe or rotten, soft fruit could turn rock hard and inedible. The worst part was her skin becoming very slippery which could result in clothes almost falling off, clinging oddly, being damp or uncomfortable in general. In these trying times Haku Nikkia and Kisame spent their time trying to help any way they could. It was easy for Haku to be there for Zabuza because it was natural to him, Nikki took more missions with Gaia and Rydia seemed to soften up towards Kisame, almost developing feelings for him.


	10. Chapter 10 Mountain Revival

**Chapter 10** **Mountain Revival**

With the help of Shiro's undercover work, the Operatives were able to stay one step ahead of the Order of the Cage but now Shiro was targeted by another group. The group known as Human Evolutionist, thought humans were a step below the supernatural and tried using methods such as Zombie outbreaks and going undercover to create reasons for the supernatural to either transform humans or prey on them. As far as the group was concerned humans were savage, speaking, livestock that needed weeding to find which could become supernatural. The group clashed heads with the Operatives of Ouroboros, which they considered hypocrites because the sympathizers still changed the previously human Mage de and other field operatives.

An undercover agent that worked in the curses department of I.M.P.S would find humans that were cursed to become supernatural and speed up the process. Both Cage and the Evolutionist thought Shiro stood in their way, especially since Malachi was one scandal from being replaced by Hyousuke. Both thought that Shiro was worth more dead than alive but the operatives needed to be blamed because Shiro was Malachi's responsibility at work and a murder in a prestigious family would cause a backlash against the culprit.

Today Cage would go after an artic commune of mermaids. Elderly, disabled or otherwise unable to hold down solid work they banded together to help each other and the world. They lived off underwater plants, gathering shells, pearls, and other marine treasures to raise money for charities. Cage however has a long reach and had brought their scavenging grounds for their new project under an ally corporation. Without the money to support others or themselves the community would be homeless next week. Cage at the last moment brought the house if they agreed to worked under them.

When Shiro arrived at Sorano's mountain, his meeting spot for telling Nikki and Haku what he learned, he was at a loss and even more confused by the look on both his new friend and brother of sorts faces. "Who's that girl behind you?" Haku asked. Suddenly there were whispers all around them but Shiro saw nothing and shook his head. Nobody was there.

"Does the name Freesia mean anything to you? Floral dress, blue hair and Brown eyes?" Nikki asked.

"Do not toy with me! She dead and there's nothing-" How did they know her? Why would they tease him this way? He thought as a cold hand held Shiro's and when he turned there she was, his lost love. They embraced and cried. When Sorano returned from town she coached Freesia on how to be a ghost with help from Niakanji and Giselle. Now she could control becoming invisible, float and communicate properly. She told everyone what Cage did to her family, the long interrogation and how her death was forgiven since she was framed as a werewolf killed before she did any harm. One way or another Shiro would make sure Cage never did this again and that he'd never leave Freesia's side.


	11. Chapter 11 Mercy of the Marauders

**Chapter 11 Mercy of the Marauders**

Mermaids from other arctic and tropical cities were going missing as well as humanoid beasts nobody would miss in other cities. Most didn't have families or money and signed up to be medical test subjects. Ouros ops had been put in charge of investigating which meant Shiro would have to sneak around more. He worked overtime any chance he could and made friends with anyone he that worked there to learn secrets. All he could gather was that the Order of the Cage planned to extend their efforts in human charities by making soup kitchens and shelters. While Ouros reminded him of how evil Cage could be, he was still surprised that they took so much time and effort to help humans. According to Ambrosia, leader of the Operatives of Ouroboros "Our leaders let Alexio and I created our factions to act as protectors, The Order of the Cage in charge of protecting humans and we, the Operatives of Ouroboros over anyone else humanoid that did not quite fall under their protection. When discovered that living organs of those under our protection could help mankind they took to trying to slaughter the supernatural. Our leaders split in parties over who should be supported. While their charity work is admirable, our concern lies with how carelessly lives are sacrificed."

It made Shiro wondered how a group that strives to do good could overlook actions so wrong and how in a way, him eating meat was no different. He began to eat more vegetarian meals that Rydia taught him to make during the weekends when he claimed to go camping, which because he loved nature didn't rouse suspicion and kept him out of public eye. He was starting to like the operatives but Zabuza was a mystery. Looking at the original Haku it was no wonder why he, a copy of his flesh bones and memories thought of Zabuza as a father figure but Shiro didn't know him personally which made his feelings and conversations awkward. The more he ventured outside of his world the less he saw the operatives as broken beings banding together. Now they were heroes and the only thing that stopped the Order of the Cage from locking everything under their control.

As the year closed by entering its last month, Shiro's old life seemed to strip away. First his sense of being and original, then his sense of purpose and identity and finally his sense of who was right and wrong regarding the bigger picture of war the someone in the middle doesn't see. At times he questioned his choices and secretly waited to be betrayed so he and Freesia could go back to what happiness they thought knew, but after what he found out next he knew that he never could and it may have never existed to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12 Butchered Lives

**Chapter 12 Butchered Lives**

Dear Journal

If I ever doubted Order of the Cage's malevolence today proved they are the cruelest groups I've ever known. When the Ouros ops finally got a warrant to investigate one of the new soup kitchens what we found started as odd. The missing people were there, the injured and disabled miraculously healed and all well taken care of. I almost thought my friends deceived me but then what we found made everything clear. They planned to fix the subjects with science and give them regenerative abilities. This was only to gain their loyalty and have an endless supply of extra-large portions of food, treating the prisoners in their gilded cages like Kobe beef. The homeless would test if there were any long lasting effects. Then they would sell some of the prisoners to businesses as livestock to be sliced endlessly for humans to eat. They claim this will save money and benefit not only businesses but may be healthier since they'll have total control over quality and maybe end human starvation, but what cost?!

Malachi was brought in for questioning and the scientist turned him in for less time which meant father would take charge. When I told my father he didn't believe me and said he would let the experts guide his decisions. The next day when father met with Ambrosia he was talked into trying to start a coup but was stopped because someone warned them ahead of time. Ambrosia gave him another chance and in order to gain trust I had to tell him the truth. That if it weren't for her he wouldn't be in power and Cage would be marketing near cannibalism. He felt betrayed by me for consorting with the enemy and I was disowned, now living with Freesia in a room in Sorano's castle.

Freesia as usual has remained a ray of light in my clouded world but we can't stay under constant watch here. After everything I've done and the operatives have done for me how could I sit on the sidelines?

Later

I was told that Freesia and I would be under a witness protection of sorts. Given new identities in a different dimension. When Freesia and I snuck home to retrieve a few of my possessions father was telling mother everything and all she could do is cry in denial until Barbra took him to away to get ready for the inaugural ball and his speech. What I truly despaired came true when mother suggested I go back, join my father at his side with everything I learned under Malachi. She wouldn't even listen when I told her about Cage's true intent and almost ran when she saw Freesia's ghost. All I could do was hug her one last time as Freesia and I made our way to our new home.


	13. Chapter 13 Kent and Violet

**Chapter 13 Kent and Violet**

Freesia and Shiro moved to a cabin in a quiet mountain village. He, living under the name Kent Snowden and Freesia now known as Violet Ruzha. Kent was able to work for a local resort as a park ranger and Violet worked at the hotels' front desk. Both felt safe because the dimension was full of the supernatural and protected with a magical barrier that would block poachers like the Order of the Cage from entering. The Monday before Christmas Kent proposed to Violet at a gathering with the Operatives of Ouroboros and on January 6th 2015 they watched as Violet and Kent were married. Their honeymoon was in the city, Kokanee Bay.

As the snow fell so did Kent. When Violet, who felt slightly ill that morning, returned from the pharmacy, their room door was locked. When it was finally opened the room was a mess. Kent lost a struggle and his body. Violet fell to the floor but heard him call for her at the end of the hallway, confused when he locked her in a tight tearful embrace. Shiro was like his wife, murdered by Cage for their cause and alliances with the supernatural.

Kokanee trout, one of the city's delicacies needed to be stocked frequently. Since they couldn't spawn in the local area. A bounty hunter was sent to find Kent and Violet. She was staying in the same hotel and agreed in exchange for Violet's safety and a meeting with her. Since the barrier was made to protect supernatural and was originally a safe haven for those that humans hunted, Kent was not under the magic's protection. With his death Haku was once again the last male in the Yuki's clan, finally of age to fulfill the curse.


	14. Chapter 14 Haku the Snow Man

**Chapter 14 Haku the Snow Man**

It was the day before Haku's birthday and for once he was bundled up. He woke up shivering and couldn't stop. His side of the room was frosted from the wall to the center and even their personal refrigerator was coated in ice. Zabuza had never seen Haku's ice do something this powerful unintentionally or while he was unconscious. While Ambrosia needed to be told about this Haku needed to get warm. Zabuza threw the warmest items in Haku's side of the closet on his bed, but the off white sweater with the green stag and blue sweatpants were nearly useless on his white tank top with basil capris. Before missions Nikki met up with Haku and Zabuza for breakfast. With Haku getting worse they went to Sorano's castle after a quick call to Ambrosia.

"I think he's changing." Nikki said, she was wearing a black My Chemical Romance band shirt with the Black Parade drawn in white on a matching float with white confetti and "The Black Parade is Dead" Written below her studded belt. A matching white vampire fangs necklace dangled with her amulet, bracelets, a wristband, and rings decorating black and white striped arm warmers. She also wore black leggings, matching punk knee length boots and a cardigan with skulls. Her hair was in a pompadour ponytail with the sides free and over her right eye. White streaks were clipped in by two small white birds that had long tail feathers and a white headband of interlocking hoops worn like a tiara. Zabuza was rushing and wore his Motorcycle jacket with dark jeans and work boots. He was about to take off his jacket when Nikki stopped him.

"Haku if you're changing that means you'll go through hypothermia and… Kent died."

"Don't worry I just need a hot meal and I should be fine. Then we can see the newlyweds." Haku said smiling to try and make her and Zabuza feel better, however the slight slurring and blue tinge made them worry more. They had to wait for Sorano in her parlor now with rugs a fire and tea set out in case her nephew or his friends stop by. The décor was winter inspired with screens used as wallpaper to reflect when the rest of the world resembled the mountain.

"Oh It has finally begun!" Sorano floating in exclaiming. "Forgive me nephew I would have rescheduled my business in town if I had known!" She was wearing a long silver maxi dress with tree embroidery that matched Haku's nails and a robe with a snowy forest full of deer foxes and rabbits decorating the icy blue lining that matched the sash around her Rapunzel like raven locks. According to Sorano Haku would need to sleep for a long period of time to make the transformation quicker. He tried but was unsuccessful, the chattering and shivering from the cold kept him up. Any attempt to warm up reminded him how cold he was and it left an almost desperate hunger for heat that wanted to claw the double edged sword out of living sheaths.


	15. Chapter 15 Snow White & the Severed Soul

**Chapter 15 Snow White & the Severed Soul**

The last thing Haku remembered was Nikki giving him and apple, enchanted with a sleeping potion. In the Citadel Haku was in a casket of ice. The boy whose name meant snow white was joined by seven mourners to the death of his life as a human. Zabuza, Nikki, Gaia, Willow, Flores, Kisame and Joran saw Sorano Derrick and Ambrosia arrive ready to observe with notes from Dr. Iman to mark his progress. Today as a slow day which left the Operatives, except the not as excited Rydia with plenty of time to see Haku change. Rydia thought the entire ceremony was ridiculous and went on with business as usual.

. With the change taking hours Ambrosia went back to work on Haku's paperwork while the scouts and other field operatives watched movies, getting progress reports from Nikki's birds. Kisame and Gaia went to check on Kent and Violet.

Both Kent and Violet were back from their honeymoon, accompanied by police officers who were looking into Kent's murder. He was wearing his pajamas but his body was distorted almost looked like an image on a television with awful reception.

When Gaia switched her communicator to live feed mode Sorano revealed that Kent couldn't form because part of his spiritual energy was somehow separated from him, and without being whole he could fade out of existence. Nikki left to join Kisame and Gaia back at the hotel while Violet answered questions from the police.

Now that this case was an interdimensional crime, organizations like the Operatives of Ouroboros would be put in charge with the local authorities at their disposal. If they wanted to keep the case, they had to act fast to prove it was a supernatural matter.

If what they found was circumstantial and led to an answer regarding Science Fiction, such as aliens, robots, or the work of a mad scientist then Comstock corps., where Gaia's girlfriend Bethany worked, would handle the case. Comstock usually dealt with technology their staff of scientists made before it becomes available for official use. While meaning well, sometimes they became over eager and valued results over safety and what happened to their subjects. There were many "accidents" brushed under the rug, which could include Kent if they weren't careful.


	16. Chapter 16 Toxic Harvest

**Chapter 16 Toxic Harvest**

Dear Journal:

I awoke in a tank similar to the one my family kept Kisame in, however I was transparent and not alone. My father was in the room, wearing a disheveled brown suit with tears streaming his face. I tapped the glass and tried to speak but my voice became strange and distorted. "There's no use in talking son." He said. "After everything you did to destroy our lives the first time you once again side against humans, trying to pull your mother down to your level. Shiro, Haku it doesn't matter anymore. I see that now-"

And that's when I saw her body broken and bloody in front of the tank grasping a long tuft of blue hair. Her eyes staring up in betrayal and terror asking "why". I cried for her and tried to ask why but my distorted voice fell just as silently as the evening snow. "She prayed for you, every night. Even asking angels to look after you, despite being no different from Haku." he sneered.

Angels were considered the worst of the supernatural because they considered eliminating other supernatural their god given mission. While humans like the Order of the Cage used their loyalty to humans and authority in the supernatural community to our advantage, their willingness to betray their kind and holier than thou disposition was deemed distasteful. Asking favors from Angels usually involved spending a lifetime in their debt and religion, followed by the afterlife of serving humans for eternity.

Now it was clear. Father never considered me a son within my own right, but was paranoid with his own failings, and I was just something harvested from poisoned earth. A powerless imitation of someone who made lives messy until they ceased. I am Shiro to the masses who changed me, Kent to the ones who taught me, and Haku to the one who would destroy me.

What I saw in the room next door through the window made none of it matter. Violet was being pulled away by an angel with the same long blue hair held in my mother's hand, Violet was being dragged away by her late mother, Baptisia.


	17. Chapter 17 Clutched by and Angel

**Chapter 17 Clutched by and Angel**

The operatives were barred from interrupting Violet's questioning but were needed to rescue her. When they were driven back to Kent and Violet's room the radio blared with news of her capture by rarest of Supernatural, an Angel. With blue hair and red fury, she burst through a window and flew away with Violet and an all-points bulletin was posted right away.

Another cop involved in a domestic dispute reported the strange figure flying toward the clock tower, which led Kisame Gaia and Nikki on a high speed chase in Officer Desjardin's cruiser. The district around the clock tower was no longer the greatest, while the architecture was some of the city's finest and oldest the residents of the metropolis turned the area into a den for crime and squatters in run down houses. Now that it was getting dark all of the hoodlums and whores made their way to scrape some of the city's leftover yuletide and New Year generosity. As if in a gorgon's gaze, everyone froze to not be swept away in the police's monthly quota, a hunger that made them scramble like roaches under lights for enough progress to not be grilled, chewed up, and spit out.

The song of sirens became a duet with infantile monstrous screams and the car being scratched deeply everywhere. The cherubs, minions on the angels were sent to wreck the car and stop them. Their light burned small holes the size of bullets and making the car swerve. Nikki put her hands on the top of the car interior and coated the car with fire and darkness, telling the driver to speed up. Gaia took parts of the crumbled and bumpy road to cover the exterior save for the windows, making the car a meteorite of the street. Kisame used his water shark jutsu, making huge sharks erupt out of the sewers to devour the cherubs, as they did his flesh when he died.

When they finally caught up to the angel entering the clock tower, she dragged Violet inside, gazing at them with unbridled fury. From the sky shot down a massive winged being, one wing alone was the size of the car that drove them there. The golden locks framing his pock marked and scarred face trailed from his horned helmet to his knees. Fables were told of him, countries quaked in fear of him and dimensions were shattered with apocalyptic chaos because of him. He was Asger one of cage's Heavenly sentinels. Spear in hand his beard parted to reveal a grimace as he lunged at Kisame. He countered with a block and the two engaged in battle. Nikki Teleported the car and cop away while Gaia snapped the 13-foot spear in half then crumbled it to no more than sand through the calloused Viking's fingers. Asger then used brass knuckles to fight. Nikki coated Kisame's sword in darkness making it match in length to the disintegrated spear but still become easy to manipulate.

Asger flew back, his wings making cars and signs fly in the air around Gaia's earthen dome, secured by Nikki with darkness. Using Seismic sight Gaia maneuvered inside a hill. There all three were lunged in the air, where Gaia struck Asger down with arrows like a hunted bird, while Nikki conjured a Scimitar sword and both her and Kisame X slashed Asger.

On their way inside the threshold of the door gleamed blue, the telltale sign that it was a dimensional gate. What and where the other side led to was a mystery but when Nikki said she sensed Violet, Haku, and Kent's spiritual energy it didn't even matter to them. The three braced themselves as Kisame volunteered to lead and went through the clock tower entrance.


	18. Chapter 18 Clinical Clock

**Chapter 18 Clinical Clock**

Dear Journal:

I called out to anyone and everyone I could think of with the muted broken thing that was my voice. Before I gave up I saw myself wandering the hall outside lost and floating. The further the figure moved the less of myself I saw. The flowing mane and baggier clothes made it clear that Haku somehow was here, as if my father cursing him enough summoned the source of his despair. No matter how kind he is, he was the blame of all father's anger fear and strife, but not the source. He could not control his birth or circumstance.

Father, gave up on his bout of anger and sat hunched over in a teary, sleepy, somber resolve. He didn't see Haku teleport in with an ice mirror or free me, however when Haku saw mother dead again he stopped floating. Before Father could catch us, Haku's ice mirror took us out to the stairs where we heard people. At this point I could care no longer and hoped if Violet and I had no place in these dimensions maybe the afterlife held promise. If we were separated from what linked us to the living for too long we'd lose the ability to tether to the physical world, free like a ships lost at sea.

Kisame, Gaia and Nikki approached confused but happy we were both safe and told us that they saw Violet being dragged here. What was even more unsettling were the looks that Haku, Nikki and Gaia gave to their surroundings. As if they were familiar but unwelcome. Why would they know this clock tower with the streaks and spots along the walls and surprisingly vast clinical interior?

"You again." I heard a familiar sneer. It was Violet's brother as an angel in armor instead of jail. "I see you care not for the company you keep. A fairy, a monster, a cursed wraith and a little witch." He sneered looking at Nikki and summoning a weapon. The way he talked changed but the conceit, was still there. "Your dimension can't save you now, Bird woman." Castiel pointed a War hammer half his size at Nikki as if one look was all he needed to burn her as so many witches were charred before.

"If you're flying my way with that, you'd better say your prayers." She replied as I noticed a flaming curved sword in her hand. He was the one that tried kidnapping her before and if Violet taught me anything as Freesia it was that when her brother considered you an enemy he'd do anything to destroy you, even if it meant destroying himself in the process.


	19. Chapter 19 Dive into the Cosmos

**Chapter 19 Dive into the Cosmos**

Violet's brother was stopped when their mother Baptisia entered from a door behind her son.

"Not here. If they wish to cause trouble they will do so in my domain." She declared as they group was teleported then scattered through what looked like a galaxy with clouds of blue blooming as if trying to smear out the darkness. Each high ranking angel created their own purgatory to oversee and judge the souls of the dead. Worthy souls were welcomed into the fold, the damned sent below to hell but the souls that committed suicide had a different fate.

Kisame and Haku were whisked away to the south Nikki and Gaia to the east and Kent to the north.

Castiel flew past them, landing on a forest planet. The force alone threatened to knock them into the tallest tree. Gaia molded the branches to catch them, growing them into a bowl. Out of her green flannel pocket crawled her tortoise Speedy, named after his super speed that almost rivaled Derrick at 45 miles per hour. He proved himself to be full of surprises during the summer. He learned to change size and Gaia wouldn't know he was in her pockets until she emptied them before putting her clothes in her hamper. Then he learned mitosis, splitting and cloning his form, and shooting weapons made of earth out of his shell.

Castiel had been searching for them through the forest, starting to fly back. Shiro would need either one of them once they escaped so that he can be contained in an amulet. Both were able to contain and tie souls to the physical world but time was running out.

Haku and Kisame readied themselves for battle, tracking Castiel with the trees at a distance offering protection and leverage off the ground. They followed Castiel through the trees as he flew north toward Shiro.

"I'll go after him; you find the girls." Kisame commanded. "Then I'll call and you can lock on my location."

"Right" Haku replied. Kisame had just won against an angel way worse than the self-righteous, arrogant, holy terror Castiel came off as. He swallowed his contempt for such people chasing it with the fear from the memories of almost losing Nikki and Zabuza.

"No more." Haku thought. "I will no longer lose the ones I love, especially if dying because of how much they care for me is the cause. The curse will end tonight."

An explosion of light in the distance made him move at unrivaled speed.


	20. Chapter 20 Lover Nevermore

**Chapter 20 Lover Nevermore**

Dear Journal

I am running out of pages and time. The one who killed me is in the forest as well. I have to defend myself are the faint memories of Haku's training with Zabuza. I have no ice powers and they are maneuvers my body is not as trained to do. Just when moving seemed out of my ability, the thought of Violet gave me strength I never knew I had. The need to keep her safe drives me as we bind each other to the physical plane.

When we both get home I'll take her to a place like her family's garden. It was how she felt connected to her mother, only letting me see the place where she didn't feel lonely. The paradise we went to that made the world melt away. Her smile was my sun, our laughs music, and the plants food and shelter. We were happy watching the plants grow like our children, walking hand in hand making each other smile.

My body has started reforming and now that Violet somehow escaped we can make camp. I'm not sure what happened, but she is not herself. The sweet floral scent I breathed until I inflated balloon like is gone, and she is too shaken to speak of memories of the garden. I want to believe I haven't lost her again but part of me is too suspicious of this stranger in my bed.

When Haku was halfway through the forest he saw Nikki and Gaia waving below. He hesitated but shook his head. The familiar scents of apple or cake were stronger elsewhere. The place he found Kent looked to be another wing of that horrible hospital where he met the Morfema that transformed into his parents and friends. The smell was moving closer, but he felt that it wasn't because he was drawing near, instead it was the source inching closer. Nikki and Gaia sidled next to him on Nikki's broom with the red bow and one of her birds flying by their side.

"Are you alright?! I saw an explosion earlier." Haku exclaimed.

"Yeah. Didn't you get out messages? I guess they heard about the pain train we unloaded on the last angel that crossed us." Gaia said examining him.

"If it's like the day we met, they were breaking communication to replace us. Have You seen another angel? One appeared looking confused and they didn't have a sigil. We ran into a Morfema version of Kisame too, are you two ok?" Nikki said.

The angels, unlike most witches and other magical races didn't naturally produce magic in their bodies. They had limited, borrowed, power stored in their sigils that usually were printed on broaches securing their robes. They needed to be powered and were used to show class, alliance, and grant access into their purgatories. The sigil for Baptisia Cosmos was the Baptisia flower with a border of stars. Her son Castiel had the same but not as elaborate to reflect a lower rank.

"I'm fine but I haven't seen Kent." Haku replied just as they saw a small shelter that he emerged out of. They trio stopped and leaned against the trees to study him. He looked and walked like Kent but they needed more proof. "There's his cologne." Nikki said quietly.

She had a strong sense of smell, another familial trait from her maternal grandparents. One of her jobs was detecting the aromas from the operatives when Morfema were around, as well as helping those who had trouble find a scent that matched them. Haku's was of a snowy forest. The pure snow smell mixed with light spicy flowers and sprinkled with pine needles. Kisame's was a seashore spray. The salty sea with sandalwood and hints of lemon. Zabuza's was an earthen musk with hints of cedar. Kent on the other hand wore more of a light cologne from his days as public icon Shiro. It was more refreshing like spring water according to Brenda, the Yuki family publicist.

When they flew to them he looked worried and moved away from his camp. "I found Violet, but she's not herself. She's too shaken up to even talk of our life before." At this the others looked suspicious. Speedy once again crawled out of Gaia's pocket and changed size while he eased to the modest shelter carrying the bird on its shell. Haku held Kent back when Lenore the orange eyed raven hiccuped a puff of fire, Kent struggled with all his might but Haku's only hope of besting his matched strength were the techniques he learned from Zabuza. Kent fell to his feet when he saw what the pets showed him. That wasn't Violet, it was a monster wailing to the sky.


	21. Chapter 21 Rotten in the Core

**Chapter 21 Rotten in the Core**

The earth splintered swallowing the camp, Haku floated with Kent and Nikki jumped back on her broom under Gaia's wings as Lenore the bird changed size and scooped up a much smaller Speedy. The core of this planet was revealed as a brown stone chamber as from inside someone shot at the sky. It was the same person disguised that killed Kent. With the hidden face he had to accept the truth, it was his own father.

"Kent!" Violet cried from the core struggling free from her mother's grip.

"Only Kent and Haku. Everyone else leave." His father uttered. Haku looked at Nikki and Gaia nodding. He didn't want his friends to be hurt and knew Hyousuke had no uncertainties about shooting them.

"Violet!" Kent said as he struggled from Haku's grip. Kent was in many ways a truer mirror than any of Haku's crystal ice ones. He was a reflection of the raw central parts of Haku as a person. With that being said he's just as self-sacrificing as the boy who was a living weapon and dying human shield twice for the person that was almost like a true father. He thought back to how weak he was before Zabuza, a homeless child fighting off dogs for edible garbage, knowing that he needed to stay so Kent and his precious person would be protected. The entirety of his strength unlocked to protect Violet could only do so much.

A light brighter than anything on the strange forest threatened to burn the trees, forcing Nikki and Gaia to fly away in hopes of extinguishing it. Through the trees they could just make out an angel wandering lost and confused, yet somehow familiar. Haku used the distraction to create an ice wall around Violet as Kent faded then teleported down into the core to save her. Baptisia screamed in fury before he could hold her, teleporting the Yuki men to the place where all the unworthy souls wait.

It was a place where nothing reached you anymore. The lack of stimuli could drive one insane, usually the souls sent to hell were teleported here without warning. If they failed to repent after being broken in this solitary confinement, then their torture trained angelic warriors. Once they were used up, heaven them sent downward as twisted husks. "I see, it's time to correct my mistakes. I'm not sure where your mother and I went wrong-" Hyousuke said to himself. Baptisia sending him here, was the last chance he had before once again letting his sons be the death of him.

"Don't you ever speak of her!" Kent and Haku said, their tone arctic. Both now saw Hyousuke, this man may have fathered them but what makes one a true dad? They saw it was something out of Hyousuke's grasp, to care for them or their mother despite their uniqueness. Kent felt that it was his turn to do something right. For months he stood behind his family as their fame was unknowingly built on the lives of countless supernatural.


	22. Chapter 22 Vessel in the Black Sun

**Chapter 22 Vessel in the Black Sun**

{A/N: Happy Holidays! I'm sorry this chapter is late.}

Haku ran behind Kent while Hyousuke shot toward his sons. The two sons weaved avoiding the bullets and midway vanished appearing behind Hyousuke. Kent tackled his father beating his face until it was a swollen pulp. Haku made an ice mirror over Hyousuke making Kent stop.

"This isn't us; Look at yourself and see we're not like him." He reasoned with Kent.

"Look at us? We're made from you and he's a copy of the man that made us. We're half of him and all of you. Maybe we are monsters but how can we not be when our father killed me and our mother twice?" Haku sighed. He asked himself this question countless times on the street. Even after Zabuza took him in, he couldn't bring himself to do something as cruel as murder most of the time. He glanced again at the broken man that was his father and anger washed over him with the thought of the twisted mother clone. Haku believed that letting one live a purposeless existence was worse than death, a foolish delusion of mercy but still killing was not his answer.

The Yuki sons walked away, looking for a way out after Haku put him in a death like sleep with senbon. The emptiness around them was unrelenting until they heard the whoosh of spears chasing them in a rain of iron and steel. Haku summoned an ice dome but the spears were enchanted with light, breaking through.

When the dome finally broke it shattered like Haku's mirrors in his battle against Naruto, turning their surroundings black. The Yuki sons then heard sounds in the distance and readied themselves to fight. Haku was running low on senbon and Kent barely had any fighting experience but today was the day that decided their fate.

"You starting the party without us?" a familiar voice asked.

"You're all alright! How?" Haku exclaimed relieved. Zabuza, Nikki, Gaia and Kisame walked out from the darkness. What remained of the dome was in the middle of a black sun, making the outside world look more like an endless night. "Zabuza and I summoned enough darkness to break this place. Light can't save her here." Nikki explained thumb pointing at the dark protective flames.

Zabuza wouldn't admit it but he made a water clone so he could check on Haku more and not be called out for actually caring about him. When the others hadn't return he went to look for them while his clone protected Haku's body. After the cop that escorted Gaia, Nikki and Kisame told them what happened, they drove to the clock tower and sensing the darkness Zabuza's demon chakra carried let Nikki track him down using the telepathy from her kekkei genkai.

Since angels and their purgatories were extremely vulnerable to darkness. The energy to stabilize the purgatory in a place made impure by the fight against Asger became overloaded by both Nikki and Zabuza summoning powerful dark energy at the same time. Now the world was fading and fracturing.

"Where's Violet?!" Kent asked.

"She's in our ride." Gaia said pointing to Speedy, watch frozen in time. Her flannel was gone leaving a raspberry colored camisole with a necklace from her girlfriend made of tiny white heather flowers, meaning protection that match the square fabric pocket in her jeans.

Speedy's change in size was a far cry from the pet Gaia could keep in her pocket. Now beneath his shell was an opening that led to the inner workings of an earthen beast the size of a studio apartment. In this form Gaia could command him almost as if he were a robot or tank. Inside, Violet was lying on her stomach and another angel was on the opposite side happily waving.


	23. Chapter 23 Chapter 23 In the Arms of an

**Chapter 23 In the Arms of an Angel**

 **{A/N: Happy New Year!}**

The angel was tall, around 5'11'' with a slim but rounded apple build and extremely pale. Skin like milk, hair the shade of snow, eyes a Monkshood flower purple and a cross necklace with sides that extended to create angel wings. The mark of the Mage de Aero, who was supposed resting in a giant egg the earth shrine kept safe. She was wearing Gaia's green flannel top since it had cutouts for her fairy wings already and Nikki made a skirt of some sturdy leaves Gaia grew to 10 times their size because Nikki's clothing was coated in darkness.

Anything black she wore was covered in darkness, making it a flexible and sturdy magical armor. Her glasses frames, pants, jacket, shoes, belt and even the spaces in between her body and clothes. The former brunette's hair, eyelashes and now all black polish were even part of a dangerous shell. Hopefully with enough time the angel could create crystal armor just as strong. They decided to learn more about this stranger to give Kent and Violet privacy. Kent kneeled down next to his wife kissing her and reached to rub her back, his hand returning bloody. Violet held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Kent, I don't know how much time I have-"

"Violet, we died some time ago." Kent replied as Violet shook her head. She continued as Kent used his free hand to stroke her blue hair as Violet sat up.

"My mom- she did all of this because she wanted to meet me since she died when I was born. She wants to take me away because our family becomes angels after we die." She said showing him her sigil broach, it was decorated with all of her namesakes a bouquet of Freesia, Violets, Cosmos and Roses on a snow white background. Her wings were coral pink from blood and somewhat small, fluttering in the light made by lightning trapped in a crystal jar.

"Is that what you wish?" Kent asked. He knew that she could have everything she wanted. To be with her family, especially since they found out her father was killed in jail. To not die in vain and with her new status as angel she would be at least somewhat seen as forgiven. In heaven she'd be safe from Cage and most of all him.

"No, I want to be with you. That why I married you silly, I love you." She smiled weakly. "Ever since I was little I've wanted someone a family with and someone made me feel safe. We've had a crazy year but when we're together I'm not afraid and I know I can work together to bring our kids into a better world" She smiled, hugging her husband.

Kent "We both will and put all of this behind us."

While the others talked to the new de Aero, Abelia, Haku pulled Nikki to the side slyly. "Nikkia, please promise me you'll get everyone out and tell Zabuza I'm sorry. It's my family that Baptisia wants."

"No…" Nikki said slowly pointing at him with her realization confirmed, they shared a glance and I was enough for her to see familiar thoughts. Memories of when taking her life seemed like an answer to help others be better off. "Why?"


	24. Chapter 24 Rest and Questions

**Chapter 24 Rest and Questions**

"My role in life is to protect and serve those precious to me. If anything happened to any of you I'd be devastated beyond compare." Nikki looked into his eyes, hands on her hips, even floating to try and fully be at eye level. Something all magic users could do but was a bit uncontrollable for beginners without objects like brooms.

"You're precious to us. Even the thought of you sacrificing yourself in crazy ways hurts more than any enemy could." Nikki said almost misty eyed, the first time he ever saw her close to crying despite trying to be strong. She descended as Haku's eyes widened and he remembered his words to Naruto about how the eyes of others give one's life worth.

He never considered himself worth of the love and protection he wanted for those precious to him but, in their own ways Zabuza, Nikki, and Gaia made him feel happy. One reason was because he knew who he was. Being a friend, weapon or companion to learn and grow made him feel useful and gave him as much love as he felt for them.

Now that the darkness infected the purgatory there was finally an exit big enough for all of them. Their plan was to have Zabuza and Kisame take Violet and the de Aero outside while Kent, Haku, Nikki and Gaia searched inside for the remaining part of Kent's spiritual energy, but he refused leading the way outside with Violet. Him discovering his earthly tie stabilized him enough to regenerate what was lost.

"We've caused enough trouble here. Once the purgatory is destroyed Cage will no longer be able to use my family for their purposes. Now Freesia and I have no reason to hide and can be ourselves, tied together. Right Freesia?" Shiro said pecking his wife's cheek as she giggled, nodding in agreement.

"So is this goodbye?" Gaia asked. "Are you going to poof away?"

"No we'll back." Freesia smiled. "I can't let Cage break apart more families. That's why I am going to do everything I can to keep you all safe." The words seemed to crush something inside of Shiro. He thought both him and Haku made lives worse and wanted to live somewhere away from others with his wife. That way they couldn't grow attached and he wouldn't make lives messy.

"Holy crap that's kinda cool." Gaia said.

"Actual divine intervention." Thought Nikki.

"Thanks. If you're going be our guardian angel, you'll need this." Nikki said summoning a communicator and a necklace with blue flowers that had black snakes biting their tails in the middle, then pulled at both making copies, like a magician separating rings. "It'll help with the darkness." Freesia hugged Nikki and Shiro put it on her right away.

The operatives called the police station after the clock tower was back to normal. In the meantime, Abelia, who could see and hear everyone in the Earth Shrine from her egg and now interact with them, asking personal questions. "Where's Nikki's dad? Why does Zabuza act like he doesn't care about Haku when he does? How did the mist ninjas die? Why does Shiro and Freesia marry so soon?"

When she started to ask Gaia about the noises her and Bethany make in the tree house Gaia turned beet red until Nikki suggested they try flying after Shiro finished cleaning Freesia's wings. The clock tower had cheap apartments in between owners and was well maintained to convince people to ignore the neighborhood or height.

Gaia and Abelia were teaching Freesia to use her wings while everyone relaxed. Zabuza and Kisame were watching football, as Zabuza tried to observe Haku from a distance since there were others around, worried they'd give Abelia's questions a second thought.

"Happy Birthday." Nikki stopped reading to say to Haku. Her voice was always quiet Haku almost didn't hear. A fireball summoned a gift with snowflake wrapper and a red bow. "Thank you, is it really after midnight here?" Haku asked as Nikki showed him her communicator's clock. It was 12:05. Haku held the present and smiled. For years he'd only gotten a present from Zabuza and as ninjas, one shinobi prohibition is wasting money. Gifts were usually something deemed necessary like equipment or the mask that gave him fond memories.


	25. Chapter 25 Inhuman Humanity

**Chapter 25 Inhuman Humanity**

 **{Thank You for reading. This is the final chapter of Book 4}**

When they were in the cop cars Haku felt awkward. Nikki went through the trouble of getting him something and he didn't know about her birthday until the day before, settling on some yarn for the dolls she makes like her witch and Gaia's fairy with some bookmarks. One he brought was being used now, Alice falling down the rabbit hole with a 3d bottom of a frilly dress, striped tights and Mary Janes.

Haku and Zabuza exchanged a look from the rear view mirror. Usually on their birthdays they had the day off and watched as many horror movies as they could, sometimes with Kisame or the demon brothers, the latter spent the night setting up traps wherever they were staying. "What about a Horror movie marathon with the field ops?" He asked.

"I'll make food. Sleeping potion free of course. Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. I needed to sleep and it was poetic, I guess."

In the Citadel Haku's body was resting, the scouts and Rydia went home for the day and a full examination was being done on Abelia. After they went to processing Kisame went to rent movies and Gaia rushed in to help and try to find a last minute gift. Zabuza went to move furniture from yesterday's films better suited for eating cake and watching movies. Sorano floated in, nearly tackling Haku in a hug when he and Nikki checked on his body.

"Welcome to our clan nephew! In order to fuse back with your body, you'll need some body heat. I'll go guard the door." Sorano said scandalously and rushed out as quickly as she arrived. She left a flat box next to his body.

"I thought- If I have my body back won't I just be human?" Haku asked as he went to his body.

"Your body's an immortal earthly tie and your soul's like an exoskeleton." Nikki said lighting her finger on fire as a visual aid to explain. Haku lied on his body ready to fuse and held Nikki's hand saying.

"I guess if I'm to play the part of Snow White there's one thing left." Haku said pulling Nikki closer. Nikki gave him a warm kiss on the cheek, moving her other hand from his then to his chin almost not wanting to move. When the kiss was over Haku saw a dark summoning circle with runes and the black lipstick print fused into his skin. "Does that usually happen when you kiss?"

"I never have before. That's your other present, a heat regulator/ protection charm." The hunger for heat was gone as quickly as it appeared, now as controllable as usual. Instead of feeling ravaging chills he blushed and felt his cheeks felt flushing heat.

"You've had a busy day princess charming. I've never heard of the enchantress waking the one she put to sleep." Haku coyly said on their way to the kitchen.

"I guess that'll wait for next movie night." Nikki replied thinking of the movie that came out last May, Maleficent. Zabuza was watching them walk together, his extra clothes folded in his arms with a pleased Sorano on her way out. He pretended to move some chairs when they invited him to help cook, simply handing Haku the bag with his, Gaia and Kisame's gifts.

Along with the charms Nikki gave him a full encyclopedia of interdimensional plants, a pass to I.M.P.S garden for elementals and a crochet bookmark that had his mask as a hanging charm connected to what looked like his old kit of medical tools. Zabuza gave him a new modern kit of medical tools and numbing gel for his senbon. Kisame replaced some of the movies Haku and Zabuza left behind when they died. Sorano's gift were keys to a refurbished private wing for him and Zabuza. Finally, Gaia gave him a gardening tool set and inside of a birthday card wrote that said he's welcome to have 5 acres of land to plant things.

During the movie marathon Haku thought about his new life. He and Zabuza have been operatives for almost a year and now making fun of B and Z grade films he felt that even though none of them were humans maybe true humanity was deeper, the emotional connections and empathy that drove the to protect the supernatural and stand together.


End file.
